William Beamont High School
William Beamont High School is located in North West of England in Warrington, Cheshire. The school was closed down in 1986 after one of its pupils 'Daryl Hitchcock' went on a killing spree taking the lives of 20 pupils. 'History' William Beamont High School opened in 1906, the school is known to be the oldest school in Warrington. The 24th oldest school in the United Kingdom. When the school first opened in 1906 there was only one teacher and 10 pupils and until 1986 the school taught 14250 pupils and gained 160 teachers in total. During the normal day in the year of 1986. Daryl Hitchcock a student in his last year of school murdered 20 of his fellow pupils, all of which were eventually decapitated. Following these infamous events the school was closed down permently, it has remained so ever since. Besides various damage caused by vandals, the building remains just like it was the day it closed. Former famous pupils include: *'Howard Fletcher' (1931-1985) - Footballer *'Lindsay Molder '(1961) - Politician *'Tommy Fortune' (1970) - Musician *'Harvey Murdock '(1970 - 2001) Lottery winner *'Daryl Hitchcock '(1971) Cerial killer The William Beamont Massacre In the year of 1986, just before lessons were planned to start a pupil named Daryl Hitchock arrived early. CCTV shows that he entered the room in which his first lesson would be held, over his shoulder he held a large gym bag. The room its self did not have CCTV installed, therefor making it impossible to know what he did in that room for the twenty minutes before his classmates arrived. The planned lesson was History, and it had a class of twenty eight pupils, including Daryl. The lesson began as normal, it wasn't until almost half way through the lesson Daryl finally acted. Tommy Fortune, a survivor who was in the class stated in an interview that 'Daryl just stood up, he didn't say anything, but he walked right over to the other side of the room, once or twice the teacher told him to return to his seat but he didn't, Daryl made direct eye contact with me, his eyes were cold, he seemed almost lifless' Daryl then proceded to open his gymn back which had been left near the only door in the classroom. Daryl reached inside and withdrew a large hatchet. The events which followed are unclear, but Daryl did take the entire classroom under seige, holding all twenty seven of his fellow history students captive. During this time he made fun of them and mocked him, stating that his reasoning behind his actions was a revolt against years of bullying. After an altercation with the teacher who tried to talk Daryl out of doing anything stupid violence finally broke out. Daryl began randomly killing those within the classroom, whilst he did this various students were able to escape through the large windows, Daryl however covered the only door. Those who escaped were able to notify others of the incident. By the time several teachers were able to reach the classroom Daryl was gone, leaving behind him eight dead students and fourteen wounded including the teacher. For the next half an hour Daryl marched around the school, killing almost anyone he came across, seemingly randomly without any remorce what so ever, before he was eventually challenged, and killed by an unknown student, his killer never admitted to their actions, despite great pressure from authorities to do so. Following the events of that day, the shcool was perminantly shut down. Many of its former studentets left town, whilst the others were distrobuted between the other seven highscools in the Warrington area.